


(after all) it's just another day

by stardustland (prowlish)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/stardustland
Summary: Brainstorm got so used to working with Perceptor that spending just a day apart feels lonely.





	(after all) it's just another day

**Author's Note:**

> This is both a commission and a gift! Fauve purchased a fic as a wedding present for a mutual friend of ours. :) Congrats, Caitlin!

Normally the passage of time when working on a project meant little to Brainstorm. Particularly when it was work on the  _ Lost Light’ _ s quantum engines. Regular engine hiccups were tedious, but quantum engine hiccups?  _ Fun. _

 

But it had been surprisingly… lonely work. Sure, Nautica had stopped in for a few when she had the time – she’d been busy for the last week helping Velocity to update some equipment in the medibay – but for the most part Brainstorm had tinkered with the engine solo. Since his return from his  _ wildly _ successful time traveling adventure, Brainstorm was far more accustomed to working with his lab-partner-slash-supervisor on everything. Only recently had he been approved to work on his own again, yet he and Perceptor still tended to work closely on many overlapping projects.

 

The fact that he and Perceptor were  _ more _ than partners in the lab still made Brainstorm so giddy he actively had to  _ not _ think about it in order to work. He grinned behind his mask as he trekked through the halls to their now-shared hab suite.

 

When he entered the suite, he found it dark and quiet. Strange; Brainstorm hadn’t thought Perceptor would be out this late – not that it was unusual or unprecedented for either of them. Something could easily have come up, or Perceptor simply hadn’t been willing to leave his work just yet.

 

No big deal. Sure, he’d been looking forward to seeing Perceptor after a long day apart, but it wasn’t like Perceptor wouldn’t turn up eventually. He busied himself at their counter-space, making himself an effervescent coolant drink.

 

Now that he was free of the need to focus solely on his task, Brainstorm sat on his side of their pushed-together bunks and smiled brightly as he removed his facemask to leisurely sip on the drink. The light carbonation bubbled to the top of the coolant, much the way his spark felt bubbly at the thought of how close he and Perceptor had become.

 

As if on cue, the door to their hab suite opened again and in Perceptor walked. When he met Brainstorm’s gaze, he paused.

 

The jet tilted his helm. “What’s wrong?”

 

Perceptor eventually shook his head with a small curl to his lips. “Nothing,” he replied.

 

When Brainstorm scoffed, clearly displaying his disbelief, Perceptor’s smile widened as he strode over to his partner. “Sometimes I forget how expressive your features are,” he replied. He gently lifted a hand to cup Brainstorm’s cheek.

 

Brainstorm grinned, his spark doing that funny bubbly thing again. “You’re used to the mask,” he said.

 

Perceptor arched an optic ridge. “I believe you are also used to your expressions being covered up.” Brainstorm shrugged, but Perceptor slipped his hand to grip the mech’s chin instead. “I prefer to see your face.”

 

The jet wiggled his wings, giving Perceptor a sly look. “Well, I can’t blame you, I’m  _ very _ – ”

 

He was interrupted by a quick but sweet kiss to his lips. Hushed, Brainstorm blinked back into Perceptor’s gaze as the other mech drew back again. “The mask’s absence makes that far easier,” he filled in unnecessarily, a glimmer to his optics. But he finally released Brainstorm’s chin, his hand resting idly on the berth instead.

 

Brainstorm snorted again, but he was clearly a bit starstruck. “I see,” was all he managed to say. Not his snappiest.

 

That glimmer still in his optics, Perceptor turned to unload a few datapads on the near cabinet, sorting them neatly by whatever metric he’d decided upon, before approaching the pushed-together berths again. This time he circled around to his side, content to settle upon it next to Brainstorm – pretty cozy to him, in fact.

 

Not that Brainstorm minded. He smiled into his glass as he finished the coolant and set it aside. “I’m assuming you made some progress, since you were out so late?” he asked.

 

Perceptor let out a soft hum. “At the very least, I worked out some of the issues. The transference issue is resolved.”

 

Brainstorm chuckled. “I’d call that progress.”

 

Perceptor tilted his helm with a little smile. “You are correct.” Instead of remarking further, he reached between them, resting his hand over Brainstorm’s. “Was your day productive?”

 

He’d wasted no time slipping his hand into Perceptor’s, but Brainstorm made a face at his question. “I don’t know how  _ productive _ I’d call it. The engine  _ stopped  _ doing what it was doing, but I didn’t make it stop and I don’t know  _ what _ made it stop, so… is it fixed? Will it happen again? Who knows.”

 

This seemed to amuse Perceptor, but all he did was squeeze Brainstorm’s hand. “Perhaps you can show me the, ah.. hiccup? Tomorrow.”

 

With a contented sigh, Brainstorm interlaced their fingers. “Yeah,” he said. “And you can show me your progress.” He appeared to lose the will to sit up on his own, with the way he was beginning to lean into Perceptor’s side. “I missed you.”

 

Here, the prickle of humor in Perceptor’s field led to a soft laugh. “We were only apart for a day,” he remarked.

 

“So?” Brainstorm said. He leaned his helm against Perceptor’s. “It was long enough to miss you.”

 

Another thoughtful hum greeted this remark, before Perceptor finally replied: “On that, we agree.”

 

Brainstorm snickered. “Knew it,” he murmured, before tilting his helm and kissing Perceptor again. It was soft and sweet, and if Brainstorm knew even a year ago that a nightly occurrence for him would soon be this: curled against Perceptor’s side, their fields twined together with hardly a thought, and being rewarded for a long day with the tenderest kisses, well. He would have thought he was simply daydreaming again.

 

But this was real. No time travel paradoxes, no parallel universes, no accidental space-time distortion – it was just straightforward reality. Normally he would find that as boring as a regular hiccup in a regular space-faring engine… but not when Perceptor was a part of his reality.

 

Brainstorm rested his helm on Perceptor’s shoulder when they parted from the kiss, and he wasn’t discouraged from doing so. In fact, the way Perceptor wrapped an arm around his waist could be called encouragement.

 

“Rest now,” Perceptor murmured, and with the way he traced his fingertips over his helm, Brainstorm couldn’t do anything but melt against him and do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> gotta give props to good ol' shindan: https://en.shindanmaker.com/536171
> 
> it gave me the prompt "them resting together and talking to each other before falling asleep" - how could I resist such a sweet idea?


End file.
